Loves Me Not
by MahNati
Summary: Corrin never expected that she would get so close to Bayonetta in such a short amount of time. But how close were they to each other exactly? The Umbra witch just kept pulling her closer and then pushing her away. Honestly, that was frustrating Corrin to no end.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm super excited for the Corrin and Bayonetta DLCs. So have more of my fangirling here. Anyway, the male Corrin here is called Kamui. As much as I wanted to change the female Corrin's name instead of his, because I already changed the male Robin's name to Rob and I didn't want to change another male avatar name, I thought it would fit more for him because I this universe, male Corrin chose the Hoshido side, while female Corrin chose Nohr.**

 **I have this headcanon that the avatar's name is Kamui, but when they were kidnapped, they changed their name to Corrin and they grew up thinking that was their name. And while this doesn't happen in the game, it would explain why the avatar has a more "western" name, despite being born in the fantasy equivalent of Japan. Kamui here is basically using his birth name because he has sided with Hoshido and takes pride in it. Corrin still uses her Nohr name because she'd rather feel closer to her adoptive family.**

 **And with that said, let's get this fic started.**

* * *

If there was one thing that Corrin was proud of above all else was just how much she has evolved as a person the war period between the kingdoms of Nohr and Hoshido. Her entire life she grew up sheltered from the outside world, always inside the thick walls of the royal Nohrian castle, making her grow up into a naive and idealistic young woman by the time she was thrown into conflict.

Fast forward the end of the war, Corrin had lost that dangerous naivete of hers. It was kind of hard to keep being that idealistic after realizing just how corrupt to the bone the government of the kingdom you were fighting for was. Having to deal with King Garon brought her much grief and despair, but in the end, it made her stronger, more mature. She had learned to not trust every stranger that appeared in her life and to be a lot more cautious with the people she dealt with.

With that said, Corrin had absolutely no idea how she could lower her defenses so much when Bayonetta was around.

"Pit has been growing more and more agitated these days," Bayonetta commented as both she and Corrin strolled around the mall. "It is pretty amusing to tease him like that."

"Tease him?" she asked in disbelief, only to then let out a giggle. "Bayonetta, you're scaring him to death with how you've been treating him on the battlefield."

"He is not in actual danger inside the arena."

"I think he fears what you might do to him outside of it."

"I suppose old habits die hard, after all."

Corrin could only shiver at how ruthless the Umbra witch could be when it came down to killing angels back in her home world.

By all accounts, Bayonetta was the very definition of someone that the Nohrian princess should not trust at all. She already had a very troubled past, having entered in conflict with both Heaven and Hell, as well as having a mischievous personality that seemed to not realize when she was taking a joke too far. Her dark powers of summoning demons and wreaking havoc were also something to be feared.

And yet…

She was so fascinating. Corrin couldn't help but feel drawn by her presence. Be it from the way she acted near other people, overbearing confidence and having a witty sense of humor, as well as how much had happened in her life, Corrin could spend an entire day just listening to her stories. And, alright, maybe it was also because Bayonetta had such an alluring figure, that the princess could spend the entire day just admiring her, not helped by the idea that the witch walked around basically naked, with only her magical black hair covering her body from head to toe.

There was also another thing that always drew Corrin towards her, though she felt incredibly ashamed to even consider confirming this factor to herself.

"I need to go to the restroom," Bayonetta said. "Will you come with me?"

"Sure."

As they went to the bathroom, Bayonetta continued talking about how the tournament had been getting less and less challenging as the days passed by and how she wished something more exciting would happen. Corrin just listened in silence, really not wanting to disagree with her, despite thinking the contrary. Besides, they were still in the beginning, so she didn't know how the witch could have grown so bored so fast.

Once they entered, she realized that there was no one there with them. It felt kind of eerie to be alone in such a spacious bathroom like that, but she'd rather not comment that.

Turns out Bayonetta just wanted to use one of the mirrors to check herself, nothing else. Corrin decided to do the same, if only because she just came out from a battle against Rosalina and wanted to check if her long, wavy silver hair was still intact after getting caught in the hurricane attacks of the Ore Club. They were silent for a few seconds, each in their own little world, until Bayonetta turned her eyes to Corrin, who was still too distracted to notice her.

Or, at least, she pretended to be for the first few seconds.

She should have known that the witch would take the opportunity to get at her the moment they found themselves alone. Before she could even realize what she was doing, Corrin turned around and let her lips meet Bayonetta's, the taste of cherry lollypop strong in her mouth. In the midst of their kiss, Corrin was lifted from the ground and was made to sit on the cold marble sink, so Bayonetta wouldn't be forced to bend over her too much (not that Corrin was short by any means, mind you).

The girl simply wrapped her arms around her neck, getting more and more engrossed in their make out session as the seconds passed by, growing more excited every time their tongues touched, whenever she could feel nails just lightly scratching her back. It made her spine shiver and a pleasant sensation run through her body, making her feel like putty.

Corrin hated to admit it, but it was thanks to spontaneous acts like these that always made her excited to spend time with Bayonetta. She never knew when the witch would just suddenly pull her into an empty corner or room and just make out with her, but by the gods, did she always expect it with eager disposition.

"Oh my, you always get so red whenever I do this to you," Bayonetta commented once they broke apart for air. "It's quite adorable."

"I just..." she said, trying her face closer to hers once more. "It feels really good..."

"Someone's needy today," she teased.

"Just kiss me already."

Bayonetta leaned over and gave her a peck on the lips, before getting away from her grasp and going back to touching on her make-up.

"Maybe next time."

Corrin just stood there, feeling both frustrated and needy, kind of wanting to demand Bayonetta to finish what she had started and kind of wanting to just walk away in frustration. Why must she be so cruel? She was doing that more and more frequently, cornering her up, making out with her and then backing off when she was just getting into it... it was tiring Corrin to no end, to say the least.

"I… just remembered I was supposed to meet Robin over for dinner," she suddenly said, hopping off from the sink. "If I go now, I might catch up with her in time."

"Alright then," Bayonetta simply said. "Have fun with your little friend."

Corrin just nodded and left the older woman behind.

* * *

While her needing to meet Robin over for dinner was a lie just to get away from Bayonetta without making her sound rude, Corrin was hoping she would find one of her friends. It wasn't as if she wanted to talk her problems out with them, she just wanted to distract her head for a while. She ended up meeting with her male counterpart, Kamui, out of sheer luck. The Hoshidan prince ended up inviting her over dinner at a buffet restaurant near the hotel, which she accepted right away.

"Your battle against Rosalina today was amazing!" Kamui commented once they found a table to seat down and eat. "Just the way you've meteor smashed her out of the stage took my breath away!"

"Well, I need to compensate the fact I have less battles than you," Corrin replied, sheepishly.

"It's not your fault that Master Hand decided you'd have less than me."

"But it's like they say, less is more," she twirled her fork on her food. "If I'm going to have less battles, the least I can do is impress him."

"I guess, but it's still not fair..."

"Speaking of battles, how have the training sessions with Ike been going?"

"Pretty well, despite..."

"Despite?"

"I don't know, sometimes I get too distracted by him to actually pay attention to what I'm doing," he sighed.

"Oh?" she smirked. "Distracted by him, uh?"

"Don't start getting any funny ideas."

"You're the one who said he was distracting," Corrin teased.

"Well… he is!"

Corrin just kept giggling as Kamui's cheeks started to get redder and redder. He blushed so easily, it was just too adorable for his own good.

"And what about you, uh?" he asked. "How have things been going with Bayonetta?"

"Don't even mention her," Corrin groaned, her mood turning sour very quickly.

"What's the matter?"

"I just don't understand her sometimes, that's all," she crossed her arms. "She just keeps teasing me, but never goes any further from there."

"But do you want it to go further?" Kamui asked. "Your relationship with her, I mean."

"I don't know..." Corrin mumbled, getting more depressed the more she thought about the witch. "I just don't know..."

If she were to be sincere with herself, Corrin did want their relationship to go further. Actually, she just wanted to know what her relationship with her was to begin with. Were they friends? Lovers? Something in-between? Bayonetta kept sending so many mixed signals that Corrin couldn't help but become confused.

To think this all started because of a simple kiss under a mistletoe during Christmas Eve. Corrin sometimes wished she had never asked Bayonetta for help in finding the party salon that day.

"Well, I'm sure things will work out for both of you," Kamui said in his best attempt to sound optimistic.

"Thanks," she took a bite on her grilled chicken, now cold from how long she took to finally eat. "I'm sure things will work out for you and Ike too."

"There's nothing going on between us!" he protested.

Corrin just giggled and went back to eating.

She would confront Bayonetta later. Much later.

* * *

 **In other news that surprise no one, I'm still trash. I need to go back to writing better stuff, but I've been feeling pretty demotivated to do just about anything, so I've decided to write this very short story just to see if I can get some of this motivation back.**

 **Needless to say, this probably won't end well for Corrin. I hope this story comes out as bittersweet at best.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Let's finish this already.**

* * *

Bayonetta clicked her tongue in annoyance as she heard the sound of the door behind her shut. Corrin could be so lousy sometimes, she's been revealing to be nothing like the girl Bayonetta had imagined she would be. Maybe she shouldn't have taken her first impression for granted, or maybe she just didn't care that she might have been wrong and that Corrin was no pushover.

Or worse, that she really did take everything Bayonetta had said and done these past weeks seriously and was growing attached to her.

Oh, my, what an awkward situation.

Bayonetta could still remember the first time she saw Corrin, listening quietly to Master Hand as he explained what was going on and why she suddenly found herself in a different realm, inside a complete stranger's office. It was in the day both of them were "reborn", for the lack of a better term. Master Hand explained what they were doing there, how that might come as a shock, but they were not who they thought they were and they were just copies of their former selves, trying his best to make those newly born clones understand who they were and what their place in this new world was.

She could still remember how the male Corrin gradually became enraged with his explanation, telling him he had no right to do what he had done. He protested and stomped his feet, all while trying to comprehend what he actually was. A clone made just to fight and entertain others? Now that was just absurd and insulting to him. As he continued to argue and protest, the girl Corrin just kept listening everything in silence, a deep frown plaguing her face.

It was clear that she felt the same way, but she still acted more composed, only muttering her agreements with her male counterpart every now and then. Bayonetta herself was not very fond of the situation she was in as well, but what was she to do if there was no way out of it? She might as well participate on the tournament until she found something better to do with her life, because despite everything, the idea of being able to take on different fighters from various universes appealed to her.

At first she thought her interactions with Corrin would be exclusive to the battlefield. Aside from how curious it was that the girl Corrin would have different reactions than her male counterpart, nothing else about her caught the witch's attention.

That is, until she actually got to face her for the first time. Corrin was a bloody monster in the battlefield… quite literally. The girl was born with the blood of the First Dragons and could transform into a bestial water dragon to wash away her enemies, as well as being able to transform parts of her limbs into spears and fangs in order to stab and slash the competition. Even her whole demeanor seemed to change. From soft spoken to fierce, Corrin seemed like a completely different person when in the battlefield, sprouting more confident lines and attacking with strength and grace. Maybe not as aggressive as her male counterpart (which might explain why he got the position of default fighter), but still pretty fiercely.

Yet, when outside of it, she could be very mellow and nice, if not just a bit submissive. No, submissive might have been the wrong word to describe someone like Corrin. A pushover? Maybe, but not quite, she knew how to stand up for herself every now and then, like when one of those pest Koopalings tried to pull out a prank on her by trying to hide her Yato sword from her and she went ballistic on them by chasing them around in her dragon form. Bayonetta couldn't find a more appropriate adjective, so she would describe her as submissive until she found a better description for her. At least when outside of the battlefield.

Bayonetta wouldn't kid herself, she thought that Corrin was gorgeous. She probably had a thing for pretty, fierce white haired women and she wouldn't deny it. When she saw that the girl gave an opening to her, she jumped at the opportunity to get closer and tease her as she would please. But she never wanted anything serious between them and up until these past days, she thought she was sending her message to her very clearly. Bayonetta liked the thrill, to be able to break Corrin's defenses and mess with her, but actual commitment irked her to no end. Why even bother going through the trouble if someday it would end? She saw no enjoyment in trying to treasure something that eventually she would end up losing.

She should end whatever they had between them before it escalated to something more… at least, in Corrin's eyes.

* * *

" _Bayonetta!" Corrin called for the witch as she spotted her not far away from her at the corridor._

 _The princess let out a sigh of relief as she saw Bayonetta stop almost immediately, only for her heart to skip a beat as she saw her turning around to face her, eyes staring at her in playful curiosity._

" _Hmm? What is it, dear?"_

" _I… I just..." she stammered, the entire conversation she had planned in her head suddenly disappearing. "I wanted to talk to you about..."_

" _About?"_

" _Well, about yesterday."_

" _Yesterday?"_

" _Yes, yesterday, when I asked you to show me where the party salon was and you, well..."_

" _Oh, right, I remember that," Bayonetta gave out a teasing smirk. "Did you come to say you enjoyed it?"_

" _Actually, I just wanted to ask what was that all about! I mean..."_

" _Think nothing about it. It was just a small kiss, nothing else."_

" _But why would you kiss me like that if it didn't mean anything?"_

" _Because it's fun to see someone like you blush."_

 _Corrin opened her mouth to retort, but ended up closing once she realized she had nothing to answer. Was she just mocking her? Or was she teasing because she thought she was endearing? Corrin had no idea what to think._

" _Anyway, was that all you needed? I'm very busy at the moment, if you couldn't already tell."_

 _No, she couldn't tell at all. She sure didn't look like she needed to be anywhere soon. What was clear was that Bayonetta was not in the mood to talk to her anymore, since she turned on her heels and began to walk away._

 _However, no more than two seconds later, she seemed to reconsider and turned around, facing Corrin with a playful look on her face._

" _Well then, are you going to stand there all day, or are you coming with me?"_

" _Excuse me?"_

 _The witch walked towards and reached her hand out for her face. Corrin visibly flinched, taking a step backwards by the sudden intrusion, which only made Bayonetta smirk at how adorable she looked when she got flustered. She looked different from the Corrin from two days ago, mostly because she now grew more wary of her. Oh, how she wanted to break that guarded stance._

" _Well, I was going to train, so I don't think I can go with you to… wherever you're going," Corrin said, scratching the back of her neck._

 _She really wasn't and both knew that well. Bayonetta was not a trustworthy person, Corrin was better off trying to get to know other people._

" _But… maybe we could hang out tomorrow?"_

 _And maybe Corrin might not be the most sensible person after all._

* * *

Corrin thought that venting out her frustrations about Bayonetta's treatment of her with Kamui would help her feel better, but it just made her feel more miserable on the inside for a number of reasons. First of all, the more she thought about it, the more she realized just how much she enjoyed spending time with Bayonetta. That in itself wasn't a big surprise, because you just didn't seek out to spend time with a person if you can't stand them, but what really made her miserable was that she wanted to be around her for most of the day. Which proved to be quite difficult when the only time she saw Bayonetta seemed to be when the witch felt like it.

They would meet, Bayonetta would tease her, steal a kiss or two (and maybe even more), and then just leave her hanging. Corrin felt so used, it was a wonder she still came back to her. Maybe she liked being used… No, no she didn't. It was just Bayonetta messing with her head.

Gods, just the idea of Bayonetta getting too close to her made her have goosebumps.

A week after their last meeting, Corrin and Bayonetta met outside the Umbral Clock Tower stage for a two-stock, one versus one battle with all items turned off (except for Smashballs). At that point she was kind of expecting Bayonetta to just invade her personal bubble, but she was surprisingly distant today.

"So, uh, ready for today's battle?" Corrin said, trying to break the ice.

"Dear, I'm always ready," Bayonetta shrugged her shoulders. "Listen, I need to talk to you after this battle is over. You don't have anything to do later, do you?"

"N-no, not at all!" Corrin could feel her heart skipping a beat and her cheeks flushing.

What could she want with her, to the point where she had to wait until their battle was over? Corrin's mind started to come up with a thousand and one possibilities, yet more than half involved the same thing somehow. And the other half involved another thing, much worse, so Corrin decided to focus on the good expectations instead of the bad ones. At least until she could finish her battle with her heart still intact.

It didn't quite work. As soon as both women appeared on stage, Corrin's mind seemed to blank out for a split second. As far as Bayonetta's fighting style went, a split second was all she needed to get the upper hand of the situation. She dashed toward the princess and gave a swift and precise kick on her stomach, sending her flying through the air. Corrin yelled in pain as Bayonetta jumped and delivered another kick to her side. If she kept going like this, Corrin would be sent off stage without hitting her once, she had to do something!

She quickly took out her dragon stone (how she could transition her Omega Yato to her dragon stone it was beyond her) and brought it closer to her chest as Bayonetta prepared another kick. The transformation was almost instantaneous, with the princess assuming her powerful dragon form and fending herself from the witch. Bayonetta let out a (rather melodramatic) scream as her attack was turned against her and she was sent flying away from Corrin, giving her room to breath and recollect herself. She gracefully landed on the ground with a loud thud as she transformed back into her human form and looked up at where Bayonetta was.

"Wait… did I just kill her?" she whispered as she took her Omega Yato again.

Corrin could only watch in awe as her counter had miraculously taken one of Bayonetta's lives.

Was… was her counter that powerful?

"My, my, aren't you one powerful little dragon?" Bayonetta teased as she re spawned into the stage. "I did not expect for you to kill me in one hit."

"To be honest, me neither."

Was she upset with that? Corrin didn't want for her to be upset. But then again, they were in the middle of the battle and she shouldn't feel guilty. Gods, why was she feeling guilty?!

"But don't think I will fall for the same trick twice," she said, giving a twirl and taunting Corrin. "Let's dance, dear!"

* * *

Unfortunately, after that little incident, Corrin couldn't focus well on the battle and ended up losing to Bayonetta. And while the battle wasn't a massacre per say, there was no way that Corrin could lie to herself and say that she gave her all into that battle. At least it was all over, meaning they had some time to hang out.

But it seemed like Bayonetta was not in the mood, as she stopped Corrin on her tracks as they prepared to leave the stadium.

"Corrin, we need to talk," Bayonetta said, her tone of voice surprisingly serious for once. But what really surprised Corrin was the fact that she had actually called her by her name.

"What is it…?"

"This… thing… we have needs to stop."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't pretend you don't know what is going on between us," she crossed her arms. "Corrin, be sincere, do you have feelings for me?"

And it was then that Corrin could feel her heart skipping a beat. Either she told the truth or she could deny everything despite knowing that Bayonetta wouldn't buy it for a second. Might as well get this out of the way…

"Yes," she said, her throat feeling dry.

"Now that's unfortunate," Bayonetta sighed, "I really wish it didn't need to come to this."

"Then why did you keep going?" Corrin asked, a spark of irritation growing inside of her. "Why did you keep teasing me like that?"

"I just wanted to have some fun with you and I thought I made it perfectly clear in the beginning."

"No, you didn't!"

"Yes, I did, and I thought you were alright with it, since you never said anything to me."

Corrin could feel the blood rushing to her head, her heart pounding furiously and her hands shaking out of nervousness.

"Are you serious?! D-do you really expect me to accept this explanation after leading me on for weeks?!"

"It was never my intention to lead you on."

"But you did! You did and I… Gods! Every time we kissed, I really thought..." Corrin clenched her teeth, unable to finish a coherent sentence. "Who do you think you are, Bayonetta? What right do you think you have to..."

Bayonetta could only look at the now teary eyed princess with pity. Not the condescending one she usually had, but genuine pity. Corrin was fighting so hard to not break down then and there, it made her regret not confronting her about this sooner.

"Corrin, maybe it would be the best for us if we stopped seeing each other like this, for your own good."

"Oh, for my own good, uh? You're just so _considerate_ of my feelings now, aren't you?" she replied, her words like venom.

There was an unnerving silence between them after that, with Corrin staring at the ground and Bayonetta still looking at her with that same disgusting pity. She didn't need this, not after being told she was nothing but some mindless pastime for Bayonetta.

"You are the worst," Corrin said, finally looking at her with those dark red eyes. "You are really cruel, Bayonetta."

"You have no idea how cruel I can be, Corrin," Bayonetta coldly replied. "What I'm doing to you right now is by far one of the nicest things I can think of. I refuse to keep things as they are if this is going to make you grow more false hopes and get the wrong idea about me."

Seeing how Corrin had no answer to that, Bayonetta clicked her tongue and turned on her heels, ready to leave.

"I will see you around, Corrin."

And with that, Bayonetta left the stadium, leaving a heartbroken Corrin to finally break down after she realized she was alone.

* * *

"She what?!"

"Kamui, no… I..."

"She'll pay for this! Where is she right now?!"

"Please stop," Corrin sighed, rubbing her already dry eyes. "This has nothing to do with you."

"She completely lead you on and hurt you! Of course I'm going to be angry!"

Corrin shook her head and grabbed Kamui's arm, making him seat down on the bench again. Maybe telling him about her break up right after she stopped bawling her eyes out wasn't the best idea at all. Add that one to the pile of bad decisions she made in her life, why not.

Minutes after the break up, she had called Kamui just so she could have a shoulder to cry on. Luckily, he was nearby, so he suggested they should go to a nearby park and talk for a while. However, as soon as she finished explaining what had happened between her and Bayonetta, she regretted not waiting for her emotions to calm down before telling him. By Kamui reaction to her story, one would think Bayonetta would have also kicked Corrin in the guts and spit on her face after rejecting her. And while that was exactly how Corrin felt at the moment, that was far from the truth and Kamui shouldn't get all riled up over something that he didn't experience.

"Seriously, Kamui, don't try to get into a fight with her over me, it's not worth it," she pleaded. "I just wanted a shoulder to cry on, that's all."

Kamui let out a frustrated sigh, but did as he was asked and tried to calm down, even if he wanted nothing more than to go take satisfaction with the witch for breaking her heart like that.

"I'm really sorry for what you had to go through, Corrin," he said.

"It's my fault," she quietly admitted, "I knew Bayonetta was not the most trustworthy person out there, yet I still tried to get close to her."

"Still, she had no right to keep playing with your feelings like this."

"Was she really? I don't know anymore, our situation was just so bizarre... Maybe she did make it clear that there was nothing serious going on between us and I was just too blind with infatuation to actually see it," Corrin muttered, hugging her knees. "I wish I understood her sometimes."

"What's there to understand?! Bayonetta has been manipulating you, it's that simple."

"No, it isn't, Kamui."

"See? That's your problem, Corrin! You're always trying to justify the actions of people who don't need a justification!" Kamui exclaimed in frustration.

Somehow, she knew he was not referring just to Bayonetta, but she honestly had no energy to get into another discussion, so she would pretend she didn't notice it.

"I'm not trying to justify anything!" Corrin retorted, "Just because I want to understand her, it doesn't mean I want to justify her actions. Saying that she was just manipulating me because she's a vile person is a terrible oversimplification."

"Except that's exactly what happened!"

"Kamui, it's not that black and white."

"...You're the one who suffered the heartbreak and I'm the one getting worked up over it," the prince sighed, "Fine, think what you want. Just don't expect me to forgive Bayonetta so easily for doing this to you. Next time we have to battle, I'll make sure to make her eat dirt."

"Heh, alright," she shifted a little from her position and rested her head on his shoulder. "I wish I was as assertive as you. Maybe I could have confronted her better and this could have been avoided."

"Maybe… But I don't know if it would be better this way," he said he stroked her hair. "I usually get caught in the heat of the moment and end up doing things I regret."

"Hm..."

Corrin could feel the tears forming in her eyes once again, but tried her best to not let them fall. She just wanted to stop feeling like crap over something that was never meant to be. Thankfully, Kamui's gesture did help her calm down before she ended up crying again and brought her some small comfort.

"Thanks for listening, Kamui," she mumbled with a bittersweet smile.

"Anytime, Corrin."

* * *

 **Okay, so for those who played Fire Emblem Fates, you might have noticed how the Avatar has a pretty drastic shift in attitudes depending on the path they choose. Birthright!Avatar is a lot more aggressive and assertive, actually standing up against King Garon (and placing all the blame for everything that's wrong with the world in him, which, while they're not ENTIRELY wrong, it can get annoying after a while), while Conquest!Avatar is a lot more mellow and submissive. They have a harder time standing up against Garon and angst over their choice to fight for Nohr a lot more than Birthright!Avatar does for choosing Hoshido. Birthright!Avatar has no issues taking down Nohrian forces if they want to meet an objective and are more revenge-driven, while Conquest!Avatar is almost always reluctant to go against Hoshidan forces, even if a lot of the times they are being the aggressors and they try their best to spare as many of them as possible.**

 **What I'm trying to say is… Kamui is a hothead and a more assertive person, as well as an idealist and has a bigger tendency to see things in a more black and white perspective. Corrin is on the more mellow side, she sees things through a grayer morality and unfortunately has a more difficult time standing up for herself.**

 **Now you ask me: how do they wield the Omega Yato is they are not Revelation!Corrin? The Omega Yato can only be gained in the third path!**

… **Yeah, I didn't know that when I first wrote this. I thought you'd get the Omega Yato on all three paths, but I still like the idea of having Kamui and Corrin being from the Birthright and Conquest paths respectively, so my biggest excuse is that Master Hand wanted the best of the three paths and copied the Omega Yato from Revelations and gave each one a copy. So basically, we have Kamui from Birthright, Corrin from Conquest and Omega Yato from Revelations.**

 **Oh, yeah, and Bayonetta is there too. God, shipping Bayonetta and Corrin was such a bad idea. Also, guys, the fact that I never tagged this fic as romance should have been an indicative on how this would end.**


End file.
